Field Work
by ffffuturelove
Summary: Hermione Granger, who now works at the Ministry of Magic, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division at the Vampire Liaison Office, is out on assignment. She finds herself in a teenage girl's bedroom in Forks, Washington. Trouble ensues. Probably a one-shot, details inside. Rated M for sexual relations.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ak! So this is probably the most embarrassing thing I've ever written. Let the record show that I have not read the Twilight books, but I've seen the movies and I had to do some research to write this. Like, an embarrassing amount of research to do this. It's also the *freakiest* thing I've ever written, Futa warning guys. There is one-ish more chapter, and if you guys like it and review a lot _maybe_ I'll post it.

This story takes place during _New Moon_, which according to my calculations makes it 2005 because according to the Bella Swan wiki she was born in 1987 and she turns 18 in _New Moon_. So there you go.

I own nothing, this is rated M for sexual relations, enjoy.

* * *

At only 26, Hermione Granger was doing alright for herself, in general at least. This particular moment wasn't her favorite, waiting in the bedroom of a young muggle girl to come home. She had already prepared a silencing spell, for when the girl would surely be frightened to find a stranger inside her room and probably scream. Maybe it should be weird that Hermione was sitting in the desk in the girl's room, but she had been waiting there for about half an hour. Further, Hermione had started to read the girl's well-worn copy of _Withering Heights_, a book she remembered reading a long time ago. Aside from the literature, one of the only other benefits of this particular mission was that because it involved muggles, she was _forced_ to wear more fashionably muggle clothing. After so many years, she had tired of wearing robes and so much blue.

Fieldwork was an exciting, yet annoying, part of her job that she would probably be promoted out of in time, but these last few years have been exhausting. One flight after another, going to some weird place for a few days and flying back was taking its toll. The flight from London to Forks, Washington had been an incredibly long one, with two transfers. If she would take the incredibly dangerous risk of apperating or flying a broom such long distances, she might not have to deal with airports. But even then, she wouldn't be home enough for Ron to get her pregnant-

Pulling Hermione out of her thoughts, the girl walked into the room, slammed the door shut, and collapsed, groaning on her bed. The groan wasn't in pain, more like in general angst. Hermione was all too familiar with that feeling.

This assignment was different than the others and bound to be uncomfortable.

"Isabella Swan?" Hermione asked in her calmest voice possible.

The girl turned over on her bed, confused, then at the sight of Hermione screamed a little and fell off the bed.

"Oh, please do not be alarmed, my name is Hermione Granger and I work for the Ministry of Magic, from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Beast Division at the Vampire Liaison Office."

"What?" The girl said, pulling herself off from the floor.

"I'm here about the Cullens and Vincent."

"Are you a vampire?"

"No, Isabella, I'm a witch."

"Call me Bella, please. Wait, witches exist?"

Normally, the protocol with spouses and significant others of magical beings is to let it slide that they know of their powers. Vampires and muggles are a little different, because about half the time Hermione is dealing with muggle law enforcement, to explain deaths caused by vampires. She would be brought in as a medical expert and make up some excuse. Lying was a large part of her job. This was her first assignment of this sort, muggles involved with vampires in such a way. But it surely had happened before. It was so rare that there wasn't a specific protocol for this situation, so she'd have to play it by ear. If this relationship had ended, Hermione would just erase her memory, no harm no foul. But first there was also an attack form that she had to fill out.

"They do. Now, your case file was sent to us a while ago, but our backlog goes for miles so you got put to the bottom of the pile for some time." Hermione said as she opened the file in her hands. "It says that you are not only aware of the fact that the Cullen coven is a group of vampires, but that you have been romantically involved with one of them… Edward Cullen, as it says here. You were also attacked by a vampire outside of the Cullen coven, named Vincent. Is all of this correct?"

"Um, yes." The girl, Bella, seemed unnaturally sad. Hermione took a good look at her for a moment. Bella was very pretty, there was no denying that. It was hard not to notice that the jeans and tank top that she was wearing fit her well. Something about the girl reminded Hermione of herself not too long ago.

"We will get to the attack in a moment, but first I will need to ask you some possibly uncomfortable questions about your relationship."

Bella seemed incredibly upset, but just nodded.

"Have you had sexual activity of any kind with Edward Cullen?"

"Um, no, our clothing never came off…" she mumbled as Hermione wrote that down.

"So, to reiterate, there no chance that you are pregnant with his child, correct?"

"No, no…"

"Has Edward ever used his species to threaten you? For instance, if you didn't do x, because I'm a vampire I will do y."

"No."

"Are you and Edward married or engaged?"

"No."

Tears started gushing out of Bella. Hermione realized she should have asked this next question earlier. She wasn't great at comforting people, so she didn't try. Maybe it was the war that had made her cold. That's what Ron would say.

"Are you still romantically involved with Edward Cullen?"

"No." She said as she shook her head. "They left, they all left."

"The Cullen coven, you mean?" Hermione was surprised. She turned to the Cullen file, also in her hands, and they had not submitted any paperwork alerting the office that they have moved.

"They're gone."

"And, I'm guessing you don't know of their location?"

Bella shook her head no.

"That's strange… their track record for paperwork is perfect up until now..."

It bothered Hermione a little. She had remembered their paperwork was one of the first that came into her hands when she started working at the liaison office. It was done perfectly, and she used it as an example for when vampires came in wanting to know how to properly fill the forms out. But there is a good chance it was in their office and just hadn't been processed yet.

"Are you here about the werewolves too?" Bella asked through tears.

"Excuse me?" Hermione said, flipping back to Bella's case file. She hoped she didn't use the word she just thought she did.

"Um, Jacob Black and, um, Sam Uley's pack?"

"I'm sorry, you, not only are aware of the existence, but personally know, both vampires _and_ werewolves?" Hermione said, looking at the girl in disbelief.

"Um, yeah." Bella was wiping away tears, and getting ahold of herself. She only looked more uncomfortable at Hermione's possibly inappropriate reaction.

"I'm sorry, it's just very unusual that a muggle, a non-magical person, knows of the existence of more than one magical species from personal experience, rather than just hear-say. And are you meaning to say that a vampire coven and werewolf pack once lived in relatively the same area?"

"Yeah, they had a treaty so they could respect each other's territory."

"Well that was _not_ in their file." Hermione said annoyed, flipping back to the Cullen's paperwork. They had put 'N/A' under 'Relevant Interactions with Other Magical Species.' They probably knew how the divisions of the Beast Division hate to work with other departments. The vampire and werewolf sections are not exactly friends. She jotted down some notes on the back of the Cullen's file.

"Um, am I in trouble?" Bella asked, feeling like she accidentally ratted them out.

"No, of course not… Do you know if the Cullens have any ties with the Volturi?"

"The what?"

"The Volturi is a very large and powerful coven of vampires that are not connected with the Ministry of Magic. They've created their own set of laws that are not recognized legally. Many times they actually break magical law in order to keep their idea of peace… Kind of like a vampire mafia. Did any of them mention anything like that to you?"

"No, no, nothing like that."

The other half of Hermione's lovely job was flying to Italy to deal with _them_. Aside from now being fluent in Italian, there was no rewarding part of going to talk to Aro and his goons. They're all so smug, and they really see no purpose in properly documented vampire registry, working civilly with other magical species, or even being polite. Most, if not all, of their work had no paper trail, so it was nearly impossible to know who's involved without physically going to Italy and harassing Aro's buddies. Hermione would probably have to stop there to talk to him about this after she left Forks. This assignment was a bit more involved than she originally expected.

"Tomorrow I'll probably have to talk with the werewolf pack leader… Sam Uley is his name, correct?" It was nearly 11 o'clock at night, and she'd have to call someone from the Werewolf Registry and that would be a pain. They really just have no organization over there.

"Yeah, um, I can take you to there, to talk to them, I mean."

"Perfect, that was my next question. I'm not fond of just dropping in somewhere without a buffer… and I do have to apologize for dropping in like this, but there wasn't another plausible way to get you alone like this."

"Um, it's okay… actually it's really nice having someone outside of Forks recognize their existence. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy or that it never really happened" she said while tucking some hair behind an ear and biting her lip slightly. "When he left, he took every physical reminder of our relationship. All I've got are memories that I'm scared will get confused with dreams."

Hermione paused and felt for the girl.

"You know, I grew up with a muggle family which is kind of unusual for wizards and witches. I went to a wizarding boarding school, and in the summers when I would be home and in this different would. Sometimes I would just hold on any piece of evidence to remind myself that I was a part of some community bigger than myself. I'm sorry you don't get that comfort."

There was a moment of silence between the two, as if in that moment they both saw something in each other that they hadn't noticed before.

"Anyway," Hermione started again, pulling out a different form, "about the attack last Spring, I have to fill out a report with some of the details of the incident."

"Um, okay. I haven't really had to tell anyone about it, because everyone who could know about it already did…"

"Well, let's start with where you first met your attacker, Vincent."

"Um, well I was out with the Cullens and they were playing a game and his, Vincent's, coven showed up. He was really interested in how Edward was protective of me, and then like, he wasn't going to stop until he hunted me down. To keep me safe, I stayed in a hotel in Phoenix with Alice and Jasper, who are also Cullens. Vincent followed me there, and made me think he had kidnapped my mother. To keep her safe, I had to go to this dance studio that I used to go to as a kid. I got there, and he attacked me…"

Hermione was scribbling this down, and Bella gave her a chance to catch up.

"And what where your physical injuries?"

"Four broken ribs, broken femur, and a head trauma... He also bit my wrist, almost turning me into a vampire, but Edward was there and he sucked the venom out."

"That's impressive that a vampire was able to suck venom out of your blood and not kill you."

"I guess so."

"Did Vincent sexually assault you in any way?"

"No."

"Do you know of any other muggles that were also injured?"

"No."

"Vincent has been reported dead, do you have any reason to dispute that?"

"No. Edward, Jasper, and Emmett tore him apart and burned the remains."

Hermione growled a little in frustration.

"Just FYI, Bella, the Cullens could have just reported this to the Vampire Liaison Office and we could have offered you assistance from the Vampire Capture Unit, and then we would have everything on file, but _of course not_…" she said while still writing.

"You mean, they could have like called the magic police and none of this would have happened?"

"Well, it's not _exactly_ that easy… someone would have to make a claim that a particular vampire is threat, and we would investigate it. Our department isn't exactly the highest funded, so it's hard to blame them for not wanting to wait until we could get to it. However, Vincent's coven has some prior claims against them, so his case would have been moved to the top, but that is impossible for anyone outside of the office to know that. I just would like to see things run more efficiently…"

"Are vampires reliable about filling out paperwork?"

"If they're in an established coven they are. If they're transient, it's a bit less likely, but still more likely than centaurs." Hermione paused, and signed off on the form. "So that's the end of that."

Hermione started to put the files inside her expansible briefcase.

"Um, do you have anywhere to stay for the night?" Bella asked her abruptly, killing the silence.

"Do you have a recommendation of a hotel?" This assignment was on such short notice that she didn't get a chance to make a hotel reservation. Bella laughed dryly.

"Forks doesn't have any hotels."

"But Forks has an airport." Be it tiny, with only three gates, but an airport nonetheless.

"It's a really small town. Um, you could stay here tonight, I mean we don't have a guest room and if you were to sleep on the couch my dad might wake up and find you, but, um you could stay in _here_." She said referencing to her room.

This wasn't the first town without a hotel/motel that Hermione had been assigned to work. Normally, she would apperate to a larger nearby city and spend the night in a hotel there. Seattle was the closest place that wasn't in Canada (she wasn't allowed to go into a country outside of an assignment's jurisdiction), and that was 138 miles away. Ever since Ron was splinched Hermione had been wary of apperating places that were farther than 50 miles away. But she probably could do it, she was Hermione Granger after all.

She looked at the young girl once again. Bella's eyes were still a little red from the tears earlier, but it didn't exactly look bad on her. The face that looked at Hermione so earnestly was also so gentile and young. Hermione could feel how much this girl needed someone, at the very least a friend.

"Sure, I can sleep on the floor." She said motioning to it.

"Listen, um, not to be awkward but this _is_ a king sized bed. I don't think we'll get in each other's way."

Hermione cocked her head to the side and couldn't really dispute that logic, or at least she didn't want to. Sure, this was probably very inappropriate and unprofessional, but they were the same gender, consenting, and legally adults in both the muggle and magical universe. What's the worst that could happen? Her supervisor would find out that she was stuck in a town without a hotel and so she stayed the night at a muggle's house, and that Hermione and the girl slept with a two feet distance from eachother? Ron might find out that she slept in the same general vicinity as another woman, at work? As jealous as he is, she couldn't see him being legitimately angry about it.

"Sure, yeah." Hermione said, shaking her head and sitting back in the desk's chair, facing Bella.

"So where are you from?"

"London."

"So this weather doesn't bother you?"

"Not at all actually."

"Cool." Bella said leaving a pause in the conversation.

"If, you don't mind me asking off the record, how exactly did you end up in this relationship with a _vampire_? It's just a rather unusual occurrence, even with vampires that live amongst muggles, and I'm just rather curious." She asked hoping that she didn't ask a hurtful question.

"When I moved here he was my science lab partner in school."

"They go to _high school_?" Hermione asked, very surprised. That was also _not_ mentioned in their paperwork.

"Yeah, I guess that is weird though, isn't it?"

"Very strange… I can't imagine why, all of the vampires in that coven where turned some time ago. It seems unnecessary that they would go to back to high school."

"They like it. I can't really explain it."

Hermione nodded quietly before Bella spoke up.

"Are _you_ in a romantic relationship with someone?" The younger girl said with a smirk.

"Well, this isn't really about me-"

"Come on, I have like no female friends. Please, just indulge me."

"I'm married." As soon as the words came out of her mouth they felt sour. It was odd that she wouldn't just tell her that.

"For how long?"

"Two years."

"Do you have any kids?"

"No. It's sort of a sore subject. Ron has been hinting at me quitting my job to focus on having kids, but I've refused. I'm always traveling and we rarely get time to, ya know, be alone."

Bella nodded.

"How'd you meet him?"

"We met at the wizard boarding school. We were good friends and then we grew older and things progressed, and here we are."

"Was he your _first_?"

"Isn't that a little personal?"

"Well just a little bit ago, you were asking me all sorts of things."

Hermione shook her head and smirked a little.

"Well the truthful answer isn't the one my husband knows." Bella's eyebrows went up as Hermione paused, wondering if she should say the next sentence. "He thinks he was my first, but it was actually his sister."

Bella's mouth dropped.

"What? That's insane!"

"Yeah. I've never actually told anyone that before. I guess no one has ever asked though."

Hermione checked her watch. It was already midnight.

"Do you want to sleep?" Bella asked with a strange look on her face.

"I do plan on getting up at a reasonable time tomorrow…"

"Alright, bathroom's down the hall. Just be quiet, my dad will already be asleep though."

After a half hour, both women were tucked in bed, under covers. Hermione tried to ignore the feeling of the teenager's body heat so close to her own. It aroused her in embarrassing ways that reminded her of that summer after the war, at the Burrow, where she and Ginny decided to experiment in sexual magic. Something deep in her missed the softness of another woman's body. She tried to ignore it, but Bella wasn't making it easy. She had put on an even tighter and more revealing tank top, and a pair of the tiniest "athletic" shorts Hermione had ever seen. The shorts were riding up her ass that Hermione desperately wanted to take a bite out of.

Bella had been sexually frustrated for the last 18 years of her life. The last year or so had been the worst, with Edward urging her to wait and now Jacob obviously wanting her. Her skin was hungry for warm body, and something about Hermione turned her on in a way no other woman had. Hermione was smart, beautiful, and lying in a bed right next to her. Bella had been distracted by the pencil skirt she was wearing earlier, but now even more but the large, but thin and sheer, white t-shirt she was wearing now. Black underwear was visible through the fabric and Bella couldn't stop thinking about it. She also noticed Hermione wasn't wearing her wedding ring.

It was now a standoff of who would make a move. Who would attack the other. Both could feel the mutual attraction, but it took daring and a little stupidity to make it happen. Surprisingly it wasn't the Gryffindor.

Bella took the plunge and was on top of Hermione kissing her hard. Instead of pushing the younger girl away, Hermione immediately grabbed her ass and pulled her closer. Hermione moaned in the kiss loudly and Bella broke away with a panic.

"My dad's sleeping, we have to be quiet." She whispered.

"Silencing spell, don't worry about it." Hermione said quickly before attaching her mouth to Bella's again.

Tongues wound together as Hermione's leg rocked against Bella's core. Taunt, pink nipples were revealed as Hermione nearly ripped off Bella's tank top. Feminine yelps and moans filled the small room as Hermione bit, sucked, and pulled on the virgin's breasts. Edward the gentlemen, the self-described "soulless monster," had barely touched her in an animalistic, primal way. It wasn't just that he wasn't tending to her needs, it was that he always left her high and dry.

And now Bella felt all of these new sensations, her body felt different- like she was aware of every cell and atom. Hermione was able to make her feel these perfect moments that brought out a side of her always waiting to emerge. The white t-shirt was gone within moments, and Bella tried to touch every part of Hermione that she could get her hands on, her breasts, her legs, her ass, and her core. It was all warm and soft.

After biting Bella's nipples sore, Hermione was ready to take things to another level.

"Get off of me and bend over, on your knees." She said in a dark voice. Bella's face was one of fear and excitement, as she nearly stumbled over herself to get on her elbows and knees next to where Hermione was lying.

The witch gracefully sat up and moved so she was kneeling on the bed with a perfect view of Bella's fantastic ass. The poor excuse for shorts hadn't been removed yet, but arousal had seeped through a little. The young girl shivered in this compromising position.

"Do you pleasure yourself, Bella?" Hermione mused as she trailed a finger up the other girl's thigh.

"I-I use my hands." She replied, shaking a little in need.

"Have you ever had an orgasm before?" She said while softly petting the wet spot on Bella's shorts.

"Yes."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Y-yes."

"Did you pop your own cherry?"

"Mm-hm."

"Have you had anyone taste you here?"

"No."

"Would you like me to?"

"Ohmygoshpleaseyes." Bella said quickly in one breath. Smiling, Hermione took a strong lick where the wet fabric was, and then bit the fabric and dragged the shorts down Bella's legs with her teeth. In response, Bella let out a high-pitched shaky breath.

It seemed necessary to pause for a moment, so Hermione could just look at a young woman's gleaming pussy. Neither woman knew when they would get this opportunity again. The witch started by placing her tongue on Bella's aching clit and dragging it up, through her labia, stopping a moment at her vagina, and then swirling around her asshole. Bella nearly screamed at the sensation. Excited fingers made tight circles around Bella's nub as Hermione's tongue went in and out of her cunt. Bella was involuntarily rocking back on Hermione's face and moaning the word "fuck" over and over again.

Delicious wetness gushed into Hermione's mouth as she savored the sharp taste of the 18 year-old. She even let the tip of her nose tease Bella's ass every so often.

"Hermione, please fuck I'm so close." She said between loud cries. Edward would have never fucked her like this.

Moving so her face was under Bella, Hermione's tongue traded places with her fingers that Bella took in greedily. As two fingers thrust hard, Hermione sucked even harder on her clit, causing Bella to scream even louder. She shook intensely as she came, which Hermione road out, continuing to finger fuck her until her spasms stopped. Bella seemed as though she was ready to pass out, but Hermione stood as she sucked Bella off her fingers, and walked over to her bag to pull out her wand. She peeled off her black panties.

"This is a spell I learned from an old friend." She said as she waved her wand. A single white ribbon of light came from the tip of her wand, to her core as Hermione softly cried out in pleasure. A nine inch and very erect cock grew from her, and Bella became even wetter as she turned her head to watch the magic.

"I'm going to fuck you until you can't walk." Hermione said, making intense eye-contact and stroking her newly formed length.

"Please." Bella breathed, ass still in the air.

Hermione walked slowly and kneeled on the bed and dipped just the head of her cock into Bella.

"Tell me how bad you want this."

"I want you to fuck me hard, like Edward never would. I want your cock so bad, Hermione please-"

Bella was cut off by Hermione's cock slamming into her. It touched every bit of her insides, and filled her completely. It hurt in the most fantastic way.

After Bella had adjusted, Hermione started thrusting in and out of her. Bella met every trust, and felt her body build up pleasure. Their skin was hot, and the sound of flesh, moans, and "fuck"s from both women filled the room.

Hermione loved the filling of having a cock. It gave her power. Being covered in a hot, wet, and tight cunt was the best feeling she had ever known. It took every piece of self-control to keep from cumming too soon. She let one hand sneak under Bella to tease her clit, and the other pulled her by the hair to bring her up to Hermione's face.

"You like being fucked hard, don't you?" Hermione hissed in the teenager's ear.

"Y-yes." Bella found it hard to form words and focused on squeezing her own nipples as Hermione slammed into her.

The new angle and ministrations was almost enough to make Bella come undone right there, but it wasn't until Hermione started biting on her neck that she came. Her orgasm was more intense this time, making her forget where she was and what she was doing. Bella didn't feel Hermione drawing blood as she trusted harder and faster into her own orgasm.

If fucking Bella was amazing, cumming inside Bella was so much better. The explosion of senses in that moment made Hermione see stars.

When their breathing became normal, Hermione pulled out and collapsed next to Bella. The younger woman was asleep the moment her face hit the pillow, and while Hermione's eyes were closing one thought came to mind:

_I'm married._


	2. Chapter 2

Ugh this is back by popular demand, if enough people want the last bit, I might post it. Maybe.

* * *

Bella woke up that morning sore, groaning as light came in from the windows. Getting out of bed seemed impossible, but then she remembered what happened last night, and her eyes flew open. She turned over to find Hermione's back turned. Hermione was not only out of bed, but buttoning up her blouse and nearly dressed. Bella sighed, as she was naked, save for the athletic shorts that were still at her knees.

"What happened to your cock?" Bella said, looking at her mischievously.

"It'll fade in an hour or two…" Hermione replied without looking in her direction.

Bella scratched her head while quickly listing off the pros and cons of asking the question she had in mind. She couldn't think of enough cons, so she crawled off the bed, and stepped out of her shorts to stand behind Hermione. Quickly, Bella pressed her body against the older woman's and snuck a hand down the trousers she was wearing to feel her length.

"Can I taste your cock?" Bella said into Hermione's ear, putting an emphasis on the 'ck' sound. Hermione hesitated and told herself to push Bella away, but her body refused to move.

"I'm _married_, Bella." She said unconvincingly, still not pushing her away.

"Please, Hermione? You got to taste me last night, the least I can do is return the favor... and would your husband ever do suck you off? I would argue that your marriage is all the more reason." Bella said while feeling Hermione getting hard in her hand.

She was right though, Ron would never agree to this. He would be disgusted by the idea of Hermione being in any dominate sexual position, much less giving her a blow job. If Ron could see her now…

Hermione turned around and leaned against the teenager's desk. Bella smiled and kissed her softly while unbuttoning the blouse she had just put on. As her cock became hard and strained the fabric of her trousers, Hermione grabbed Bella by the ass and pulled her in tightly, grinding on her. Sliding off the shirt, and peeling away D bra cups, Bella sucked on Hermione's perfect breasts. In between sucking, she teased and pinched the twenty something's pink nipples.

"I'm gonna fuck your mouth so hard…" Hermione said through deep pleasurable breathing.

With one last tug, Bella moved farther south, tracing her tongue along the way until she reached Hermione's fly on her pants that were not made for the swell that she was carrying. Slow fingers unbuttoned them, but then Bella unzipped the zipper with her mouth. Hermione cried softly in relief as her cock sprang out escaping from the flimsy panties.

The confidence that Bella had moments earlier was now wavering, because she really had no idea how to do this. Luckily Hermione seemed to be enjoying it already, so maybe this would be difficult to screw up. She took the cock in her hands and licked the precum from the tip.

"Fuck, Bella." Hermione said, trying to keep composure as Bella took the whole tip in her mouth and sucked lightly. In response, Hermione weaved her fingers through Bella's hair and pushed her farther. Bella gave up control easily. Keeping Bella's head steady, Hermione started to trust into her mouth, at first slowly, but soon gaining rhythm. The witch was moaning loud enough the neighbors would have heard without the still active silencing spell.

Bella gazed up to see Hermione's breasts move in time with her breathing and her head thrown back in pleasure. She felt her own arousal drip down her own leg. She moved one hand to grip onto Hermione's ass, and the other she moved her own throbbing pussy. Moaning at her own touch, Bella made frantic circles around her clit. Hermione felt that moan, and fucked her face faster as she felt her own impending orgasm.

When Bella got the idea to move her tongue around the bottom of Hermione's shaft, warm cum shot immediately into her mouth that she unconsciously swallowed. Hermione was screaming and holding on fast to Bella's hair as her cock exploded. Bella loved all the feelings, and as she pinched her clit hard, she felt herself shake into orgasm.

Hermione removed her hands from the younger girl's hair and let her suck up every drop last of cum from her. When Bella was done, she looked up at Hermione innocently.

"What next?" She asked coyly.

"Get ready to take me to Sam Uley."

"Will we fuck after that?"

"Maybe." Hermione said honestly. She thought she should be feeling guiltier by now. Cheating was not something Hermione Granger had ever thought she would do. This assignment was more involved than she had originally expected.


End file.
